Breakup
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Ada pertempuran yang tidak bisa kau menangkan. Ketika Anden menyadari bahwa dia tidak bisa menggeser kedudukan Day di hati June, dia tahu bahwa dia harus menyerah.


**Disclaimer: **_Legend trilogy is Marie Lu's. I gain no financial advantage by writing this._

* * *

**Breakup**

**#**

**#**

* * *

**Anden**

Malam ini, June kembali teringat Day.

Hal itu selalu terjadi setiap berita tentang Antartika muncul di layar televisi. Aku sudah hafal—lima tahun kami tinggal bersama adalah waktu yang cukup untukku memahami itu. Antartika selalu membawa pikiran June kembali pada Day, bahkan meskipun dia tidak menyadari atau menginginkannya.

Tanda-tandanya seperti ini: tatapan menerawang, bibir yang sedikit menegang, serta sorot mata yang melembut tapi memancarkan luka. Tak pernah sekali pun kata Antartika lewat di antara kami tanpa membawa ingatan tentang Day ke kepalanya. Kalau kami sedang mendiskusikan kebijakan politik terkait Antartika pun, aku seolah bisa melihat sosok Day membayang di mata hitam June.

Lima tahun. Kukira itu cukup untuk menghapus Day dari hati June. Kupikir itu waktu yang lama untuk membuat perasaannya padaku sempurna.

Ternyata, tidak.

Suatu bisikan mendesak naik ke otakku—bisikan yang selama ini selalu ada, tetapi juga selalu kuabaikan. Kali ini, sementara aku memperhatikan June yang sedang serius menatap layar televisi, bisikan itu tidak mau berkompromi lagi.

Desakannya menang.

Aku harus melakukannya.

"June?" panggilku perlahan. Dia menoleh. Aku mencoba tersenyum. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

.

.

.

.

.

**June**

Aku sudah lama kenal Anden. Aku tahu betul urgensi dalam gesturnya ketika dia harus membicarakan sesuatu yang darurat, meskipun dia mengatakannya dengan halus seperti biasa.

Dari nada dan caranya memanggilku barusan, aku tahu apa pun yang ingin dia katakan padaku adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku, beringsut mendekatinya. Biasanya, kalau kami sudah sedekat ini di tempat tidur, kau tidak perlu tanya apa yang akan kami lakukan selanjutnya. Namun, saat ini aku tidak menginginkannya, dan tampaknya dia juga begitu.

Aku menangkap kesedihan di matanya saat dia tersenyum.

"Hei, ada apa?" ulangku, sedikit cemas. Kuulurkan tanganku untuk memegang pipinya. "Terjadi sesuatu pada Republik?"

Dia menggeleng. "Ini bukan tentang Republik," ujarnya lirih. Dia berhenti cukup lama sebelum melanjutkan, "Ini tentang... kita."

_Tentang kami_. Firasat buruk mulai merayapi hatiku.

"Ada apa dengan kita?" tanyaku lagi, berusaha bernada biasa. Malah kuselipkan nada jenaka ketika melanjutkan, "Apa kau mau melamarku?"

"Oh, percayalah, aku sangat ingin melakukannya." Dia mendesah. "Tapi kau sendiri, June—apakah kau pernah berpikir akan menikah denganku suatu hari nanti?"

Aku terdiam. Ini pertanyaan yang tidak kuantisipasi. Selama lima tahun ini aku menjalin hubungan dengan Anden, aku tak pernah berpikir tentang pernikahan. Hubungan kami menyenangkan, sungguh—tapi sebagai Elector dan sebagai komandan seluruh skuadron California, kami sama-sama punya tanggung jawab besar. Pernikahan bukanlah prioritas bagi kami.

Setidaknya, bagiku.

"Aku belum ingin menikah," akhirnya aku memberikan jawaban jujur yang diplomatis.

"Aku juga. Tapi kau dengar pertanyaanku, June—ada frasa _suatu hari nanti _di situ."

Aku menurunkan tanganku dari pipinya dan mengalihkan pandang kembali ke layar televisi. Beberapa saat lamanya, aku diam saja.

"June, tolong jawab."

Aku menarik napas pendek, lalu kembali menatapnya. "Entahlah, Anden."

.

.

.

.

.

**Anden**

Mungkin banyak orang tidak percaya dengan jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, tapi aku percaya. Aku mengalami itu. Saat pertama kali diperkenalkan dengan June, aku langsung jatuh cinta. Dan aku semakin menyukainya, semakin mencintainya seiring kami saling mengenal lebih dalam.

Tapi selalu ada Day di antara kami. Bahkan ketika Day sudah lupa padanya, bahkan ketika Day sudah pergi ke Antartika, June masih tidak bisa melihatku sepenuhnya. Masih ada sepotong kepingan akan Day yang dia simpan di sudut hatinya.

Betapa pun dia berusaha menyembunyikannya, aku selalu bisa melihat itu.

"Entahlah, Anden," jawabnya. "Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Menikah adalah hal yang jauh sekali dari pikiranku. Kau tahu sendiri, sebagai tentara akan sulit bagiku menjadi istri atau ibu. Aku juga tidak mau membahayakan keluargaku seandainya terjadi perang atau apa. Keluarga selalu menjadi sasaran sandera yang empuk."

Begitulah June, selalu memiliki alasan rasional untuk segala hal.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kaubicarakan?" tanyanya lagi. "Kurasa bukan tentang ini."

Tatapannya tajam, menilai. Aku menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, sengaja berlama-lama karena aku tidak tahu apakah setelah ini aku akan bisa melakukannya lagi. Dia begitu cantik dengan rambut digerai, meskipun dia harus selalu menguncir rambutnya selama bertugas untuk alasan kepraktisan.

"Dengar, June..." Aku menatap matanya dalam-dalam, "apa pun yang terjadi di antara kita, selamanya kita akan tetap menjadi teman baik. Oke?"

Sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Apa maksudmu?"

Aku menelan ludah sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata yang kutahu tak akan bisa kutarik lagi, "Kurasa kita harus menyudahi ini. Hubungan kita."

.

.

.

.

.

**June**

Begitu Anden mengatakannya, kenangan-kenangan membanjiri kepalaku: saat dia mengecup tanganku ketika kami berkenalan. Makan malam kami ketika aku menjadi umpan kelompok Patriot, di mana kami membangun _chemistry _dengan mengobrol tentang hari-hari di Drake. Hari-hariku saat menjadi salah satu calon Princeps-nya. Ciuman penuh gairah kami pada ulang tahunku yang ke-21. Saat-saat kami merancang dekorasi untuk apartemen ini. Malam-malam aku memeluknya ketika dia frustrasi dengan masalah-masalah kenegaraan. Dansa kami di atas pesawat _Constellation _tahun lalu. Senyum merekahnya saat dia membuka kado dariku, yang berisi mozaik foto-foto dirinya dan ayahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. Aku berusaha tetap kalem, tapi kusadari bahwa suaraku serak. "Apa yang salah?"

"Tidak ada yang salah denganmu, June." Dia menarikku dan memelukku erat. "Melupakan seseorang memang sulit."

Aku langsung melepaskan diri darinya. "Kita sudah sepakat tidak akan mengungkit-ungkit soal ini."

"Memang, tapi aku tidak tahan." Dia menggelengkan kepala. "Aku masih bisa merasakan cintamu untuknya saat kau melihat tayangan tadi."

Aku menoleh ke layar televisi. Tayangan berita sudah berganti, kini menayangkan berita tentang olimpiade mendatang di China. Tapi aku masih ingat berita tentang dirilisnya penemuan terbaru Eden di Antartika yang ditayangkan beberapa menit lalu. Aku juga masih ingat bahwa hal pertama yang terlintas di pikiranku saat melihat berita itu adalah Day. Betapa rasa rinduku padanya mendadak meluap tak tertahankan saat menatap sosoknya yang berdiri di sebelah Eden tadi. Betapa aku ingin bisa menembus layar televisi agar bisa berada di sana dan memeluknya.

Tayangan singkat tadi telah membangunkan gadis remaja yang sudah kukubur dalam-dalam di hatiku.

"Kita sudah pernah membicarakan ini." Aku melipat lengan. "Kubilang padamu bahwa dia sudah menjadi masa lalu. Dia sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya, dan aku tidak akan mengusiknya lagi. Aku juga ingin mencari kebahagiaanku sendiri."

"Apakah kau bahagia bersamaku?"

Mataku menyipit. "Tentu saja."

"Apakah kau bahagia saat bersamanya?"

_Sangat_. Serumit dan setragis apa pun hubunganku dengan Day dulu, kami punya masa-masa bahagia kami sendiri—masa-masa yang tak akan kutukar dengan apa pun.

Anden pasti tahu jawabanku meskipun aku tidak mengatakannya. Dia memandangku sedih. "Sebagai Elector, aku tidak akan kehabisan rakyat untuk mencintaiku. Tapi sebagai manusia, sebagai pria, aku hanya ingin dicintai olehmu. Sepenuhnya. Sayangnya, June—maafkan aku—kau tidak bisa memberikan itu."

Aku memejamkan mata sejenak, lalu membukanya lagi. Tidak perlu menyangkal. Semua yang dia katakan itu benar.

"Aku akan mengemasi barang-barangku," kataku, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. Anden tidak menahanku; dia hanya memandangiku dengan kesedihan mendalam.

.

.

.

.

.

**Anden**

"Kau bisa pergi besok pagi," kataku di pintu. Mendadak aku merasa buruk karena melakukan ini di malam hari setelah kami sibuk seharian. Tega sekali aku membiarkan June menanggung hal seperti ini di penghujung malam yang damai, yang seharusnya untuk beristirahat.

Tapi aku tidak sanggup menahannya lagi. Ekspresi June saat menatap Day di layar televisi tadi meruntuhkan semua sisa pertahananku, memaksaku untuk tidak lagi mengabaikan bisikan itu: _kau tak akan pernah bisa menggeser kedudukan Day dari hati June. _Dan karena aku Elector, aku tahu tidak bisa ada dua raja dalam satu takhta. Jadi aku harus melepasnya karena aku tahu pertempuran ini tidak bisa kumenangkan.

"Tidak, aku pergi sekarang." June tersenyum. Dia tampak tenang dan terkendali seperti biasanya. "Terima kasih untuk lima tahun yang menakjubkan ini, Anden—aku tak akan pernah melupakannya. Kita akan selamanya menjadi teman baik, seperti katamu."

Dia mencondongkan tubuh dan mengecup pipiku. Setelah itu dia berbalik dan berjalan menjauh, kuncir kudanya bergoyang-goyang di atas ransel yang disandangnya.

Aku memandanginya beberapa saat, kemudian masuk kembali ke apartemen dan menutup pintu. Aku bersandar di sana.

Hatiku terasa hampa. Kosong. Sekaligus tercabik.

Seperti inikah yang ayahku rasakan waktu Ibu meninggal?

Bagaikan robot, aku berjalan ke kamar. Aku merebahkan diri ke ranjang yang rasanya terlalu besar untuk satu orang, setelah lima tahun kami tiduri berdua.

Layar televisi masih menyala. Aku mematikan suaranya tanpa melihat. Kuaktifkan _earpiece_-ku dan kuhubungi June. Tidak tersambung. Aku menarik napas dan meninggalkan pesan singkat,

"Aku mencintaimu, June. Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, seperti kau selalu mencintai Day."

Lalu aku menangis.

**The End**

**.**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Fanfic iseng yang ditulis kilat karena sedang superjenuh sama proyek tulisan yang lain. Asyik juga ternyata menjadikan fanfic sebagai pelarian kejenuhan, haha. Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang review.


End file.
